


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 03  影分身

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 03  影分身

三个鸣人的面前摆着三碗拉面。  
“美食摆上餐桌的时候，或许每个人都有这样的困惑吧！就拿一乐大叔的拉面来说，究竟是从浓郁的汤头开始第一口，还是劲道的拉面开始第一口，还是鲜嫩的鱼板开始第一口呢？每个都想作为第一口啊我说！”  
坐在鸣人身边的佐助抽动了下嘴角，没接话。  
即使是要成为七代火影候补的人，依旧改不了天生的大条。  
说要补偿某个接吻事件，请人家吃一乐拉面，结果自己却兴致勃勃地点了三碗。  
“我开动了！”了！”了！”  
三个七代目候补中，一个端起碗喝了一口面汤，两个拿起筷子夹出不同的食物吃进嘴里。  
“““好吃！”””三声齐呼！  
佐助感到拉面店里齐刷刷投过来的视线，额头上爆起青筋。他的义肢习惯性地凝聚起电光，但并没有爆发。鸣人就在这微妙的关卡结了印，砰砰两声，影分身回归本体。  
唯一的一个鸣人颤抖了一下，然后露出了生无可恋的表情。  
“幸福加幸福加幸福的味道，这就是天堂啊我说！”  
这都是什么跟什么跟什么啊！  
佐助懒得理那个表情白痴一样的鸣人，低下头专心吃自己的番茄味拉面。要说今晚鸣人为什么用影分身吃拉面，这样追溯到半天前所发生的事。

“……综上所述，影分身的NO.1还是我漩涡鸣人的！”  
正是午后，早早出完了任务，优哉游哉的佐助和鸣人漫步在清澈的小溪边。  
或者说，是佐助和鸣人的影分身。  
“……谁会输给你啊，吊车尾的。”  
佐助看了一眼溪水里两枚交叠的身影，扬起细长的眉毛。  
和水中的倒影一个不经意的对视，想起了这些日子以来奇奇怪怪的梦，佐助的脸开始发烫。  
“……嘛，如果佐助这么想要NO.1，影分身这个给你，我要色诱术就好了。”  
竟然这么快就妥协了？没意思。  
佐助哼了一声，把这次任务得到的手环从上忍马甲中掏了出来。  
这个手环是某个名声显赫商人的重要财产，但是由于一些不可说的原因遗失到了火之国和川之国的交接处。  
偏偏这个地带有一伙组织，对自己的地盘看守及严，方圆百里不可靠近。而火之国和川之国都不愿意插手太深，这一个区域渐渐地就成为了三不管地带。  
不过对于他和鸣人来讲，闯入这里只是小CASE。  
两人半小时就搞定了这个A级任务。归途中，鸣人提议来比比影分身。  
他们分为两组，又重新向那伙组织溜达回去。  
被闯入了外人的组织基地已经响起了警报，带着兵器的宪兵和部分雇佣的叛忍开始全面出动。  
真是一边水深火热，一边悠然自得的对比。  
佐助的正身和鸣人的影分身，漂亮地躲过了所有人的搜捕。  
佐助嘴上说着吊车尾的，内心对鸣人还是比了一个拇指。  
即使是影分身，也具备本人一样强大的洞察力和反应能力。  
不过他对自己的影分身也是有信心的。

打道回府的路上，佐助碰到了鸣人的本体。  
“解。”  
鸣人抬手结印，身边的影分身“嘭”一声化成了烟雾。  
“嘛，我的影分身表现果然很棒。”  
鸣人一边洋洋得意地比着V，一边哈哈笑起来。  
“……”  
佐助叹了一口气，对于某人一点小得意就能飞上天的态度很无奈。接着，他才想起什么似的打断了鸣人。  
“鸣人，我的影分身呢？”  
“哈哈哈……哈。”  
刚才还在大笑的鸣人顿时闭上了嘴，为难地摸着头。  
“佐助的影分身么……他……他跑啦。”  
“搞什么啊。”  
佐助警戒地抬起手结印，有点不好的预感。  
人猛地摇晃了一下，分身回归本体，佐助愣了几秒钟。  
接着，白皙的面容染上一抹红色。  
那是刚才发生的事情。他的影分身和鸣人的本体遇到了路上巡逻的士兵，鸣人一口咬定他们是一对正在约会的情侣。  
“鬼才信，明明是两个男人。”  
“是真的啊，不信你看。”  
鸣人二话不说就抬起佐助的下巴亲上去，接着他还紧紧地抱住了佐助（的影分身），生动形象的接吻中，连舌头都伸进来了。  
可是，如果反抗或者叫骂的话，他们就会曝光。  
“唔……”  
当一滴口水顺着佐助嘴角滴落的时候，鸣人才放开他。  
巡逻人看到了眼前基情四射的情景，相信了鸣人的说词，然而佐助的影分身却暴怒地离开了鸣人。  
“吊车尾的，你！”  
“啊！！”鸣人赶忙伸出手挡住自己。“这不是计策么。”  
“计策就说亲就亲么!”  
“反正、反正也不是第一次了啊。”  
是啊，不是第一次。小时候的意外，下忍时的意外……但是，这个是货真价实的、成人式的接吻啊！  
鸣人云淡风轻的态度让佐助十分恼火。

“我吃饱了，一乐大叔，结账——”  
鸣人高亢的吼声把佐助从回忆中拉回来。擦了擦嘴，佐助拿起茶杯，遮住自己发烫的脸。  
鸣人如约地结账之后，两个人就着斜阳散漫地闲逛着。  
和好朋友接吻什么的……是不正常的吧，他们都是男性。  
佐助搞不懂，梦里他和鸣人已经亲过上百次，为什么今天还会这么激动。大概是因为，梦和现实是一点都不能混淆的。  
又或许，只是反应过度了。

发现自己又陷入回忆，佐助叹了口气，对着远去的友人挥了挥手，回到自己的住处。  
洗了澡之后，身体有些疲乏，佐助翻阅着有关禁书的文献，仍旧没有找到他被春梦缠扰的半点线索。他打了个哈欠，感到睡意越来越浓，终于放下书本，合上眼睛。

仿佛时光倒流，回到了那个一乐拉面店。佐助一个回神，发现碗里的拉面已经见底。  
然而很奇怪。  
哪里都很奇怪。  
拉面店没有人，世界也出奇地安静。  
是又在做梦了吧……可是难得的，竟然不是春梦。  
佐助从一乐拉面店走出门，眺望着天空中大量积压的紫色乌云。本来应该零星擦肩而过的路人们，仿佛对应着世界末日的感觉，一个都没有出现。  
这世界只剩下自己了吗？佐助内心中思索着，依旧向着自己的住处走去。  
走着走着，他路过了平时门庭若市的水果店。令他惊讶的是，水果店门前还站着孤零零的老板。  
金发乱翘，脸上带着六道胡须，穿着水果店制服的……水果店老板？  
这脸怎么看都是鸣人吧？  
“买水果吗我说？新鲜的蔬菜也有！”  
“……”  
佐助看了眼一手拿着苹果一手拿着番茄的鸣人，觉得还是无视掉这一幕的好。  
又走了一会儿，前面传来两个孩子的争吵声。定金一看，是两个有着柔软金发，脸上带着六道胡须的儿童。  
……这脸怎么看都是鸣人吧？  
“这个棒棒糖是我的，放手啊我说！”  
“是我的，才不放手呢我说！”  
看，连那烦死人的口癖都如出一辙。  
佐助赶忙转了一个弯，绕开了这两个小男孩。  
接下来，他在路上遇到的遛弯的、修剪树木的、背着书包的、问路的……无一不是鸣人的脸。  
会梦到这样光怪陆离的梦，大概是与白天和鸣人的影分身较量有关。  
……所以说他的梦终于不再是那种梦了？。  
佐助走到了自己的公寓门前，拿出钥匙。就在他把钥匙对准钥匙口，要插进去的瞬间，一种莫名的期待爬上心头。  
他的手有些犹豫地停下，门却从里面打了开来。  
熟悉的查克拉伴随着火热的怀抱扑了上来。  
理所当然，火热的吻也接踵而至。  
啊，吊车尾的唇……  
这才是正剧啊。  
……  
……不对！！！  
他绝对不是在期待、期待……和鸣人发生点什么。  
仿佛在告示着这才是真正恋人间的吻一般，火热的唇齿交缠持续了相当一段时间。明明不喜欢甜食，对方的口水中的甘甜味道却让他相当的欢畅。  
忘情地投入在这个缠绵的吻中，佐助在不经意间感到了后颈出的温润触感，那是鸣人的影分身。接着是左边的耳廓被轻柔地啮嚼，又是鸣人的影分身。三个鸣人好像分工好了一般，围住了佐助各自动作起来。  
敏感的身体不由自主地开始颤抖，佐助吃力地推开正前方持续唇齿进攻的鸣人，却无暇顾及用力从后方环住腰部的鸣人。  
“停、停下……嗯……这样很奇怪……”  
身侧的鸣人咬住耳垂的力道略微加大了些，这让双腿有些发软的佐助直接倒在了身后鸣人的怀抱中。  
正前方的鸣人擦了擦嘴角的津液，露出一个自信的笑容。  
“都交往这么久了，佐助怎么突然害羞起来了啊我说！”  
……对啊，在梦里他们是交往很久的恋人了。  
做过很多次了。  
反正也是做梦，那就干脆放弃抵抗享受服务好了。  
“吊车尾的，别以为你人多我就会输！”  
说着，佐助主动拥抱住面前的本体鸣人，用力地吻了回去。唇舌交织间，他已放松了力道，身后的鸣人像是柔软的靠椅一样，稳固鉴定地拥抱着他，臀瓣间的炙热硬物若有若无地顶弄，让佐助的下身也渐渐地发生了变化。  
另外一个闲置的鸣人拉开了佐助的裤链，翘立的性器被送入了温暖柔软的口腔，身上的鸣人稍微和身下的鸣人错开一些距离，将佐助的上衣脱掉。早就挺起的乳尖没能逃鸣人的视线，被吮吸舔咬的时候，佐助险些住地呻吟出声。真的要抗议了……吞了吞口水，丹唇轻启，下一秒，他却不得不用力用牙齿咬住下唇。  
“呜……！”  
鸣人的舌，正在一点一点的探进禁闭的狭窄通道。早已熟悉了性事的穴口条件反射地颤抖起来，但是那里怎么可以用这种方式被进入。  
即使是梦也太过羞耻了。  
快乐又绝望地感受着点点滴滴的欢愉蜜汁落在鸣人的舌上，佐助放弃了忍耐。颤抖啜泣的声音让他不敢相信这是属于自己的。  
“佐助真是的从哪里品尝都觉得美味啊。”  
“因为是佐助吧？”  
“当然了，佐助是最好吃的！”  
“无论吃哪里都很美味。”  
“多亏了有影分身啊我说！”  
在精神世界交流的鸣人们似乎观点都很一致。不过为什么这些话也要用精神世界交流呢……佐助愤愤地闭上眼。该死的鸣人，嘴上的动作不仅没有停下来，还越来越卖力。  
坚挺炽热的硬物在研磨着入口，恼人的温柔让佐助有些焦虑地睁开眼。眼前的鸣人专注地与他对视，眼中痴缠着的果然是对待恋人般的温情。  
这样的眼神，果然是情侣才会有的。  
似乎也接受了是鸣人的恋人这样的设定，佐助按住了鸣人的头，主动索吻，然后恶作剧地转过身，主动吻上要入不入的鸣人。  
“吊车尾的，快点。”  
他轻声咬着这个鸣人的耳朵，然后转过身面向另一边拉着他的手指吮吸的鸣人。  
“给我更多。”  
几乎同时，三个鸣人露出了一副“超级糟糕啊我说！”的神情。身后的鸣人窸窸窣窣地脱掉衣服，佐助不用回头感受到了熟悉的粗大硬物正在试探着向他的身体推进。被体液浸湿的穴口竟不由自主地开合起来，这样配合着鸣人一点一点地将性器送入身体的过程中，身前的两个鸣人一个含住了他的乳首舔舐，一个亲吻着他的大腿内侧。  
被避开的挺翘性器颤抖着滴落着甜蜜的汁液。  
“佐助，还是这么能忍……”  
“因为小佐助是不服输的嘛……”  
在做这种事情的过程中一边聊天一边夸赞着恋人，虽然有点奇怪，但感觉并不坏。  
佐助绝望地闭上眼睛，忘情地享受着身后鸣人的顶弄，他尽量收紧内壁，逼鸣人早点缴枪射出来，然而他这样收紧后穴，反而更敏感地感受到了鸣人的粗大。  
“啊……哈啊……鸣人……啊……”  
声音，已经忍不住了。开始一点点泄出的前精打落在大腿内侧不徐不缓种草莓的鸣人脸上。白痴，会被弄脏的吧？  
“佐助，叫出来，再大点声！”  
身后的鸣人一边卖力地挺动腰肢一边温情地说道，这个是鸣人的本体没错。  
“不……啊……嗯啊……啊啊……”  
乳首的被鸣人柔软的唇舌挑逗嬉戏着，围着四周的舌，刚好巧妙地错过了正中间挺立的肉粒，然后又在某个时机，将中心点用力吮吸。  
“哈啊！”  
恰好这时，埋首大腿间的鸣人突然将佐助紧绷的性物再次纳入口腔，并用力深入吮吸。  
“射吧，佐助……”  
身后的鸣人加快了抽送的速度，每一下都用力地顶在源源不断传送快感的位置上。而佐助，早在鸣人说话之前就已经一点点泄出了精华。  
整个人仿佛融化般的快感让他舒服到了啜泣的程度。  
射精的过程太过恼人，以至于他真的哭了出来。

清早，当佐助擦着泪从梦中醒来的之后，他狠狠地落拳把床头砸出一个洞。  
他和梦中的宇智波佐助绝对不是一个人！  
他的身体才没那么……  
况且还对着是朋友的鸣人做出这样那样的反应。  
而且还是那么多个鸣人。  
啊……  
哈啊……  
红着脸脱下内裤，佐助一边用清水搓洗，一边说服自己忘记这次的梦。


End file.
